poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders meets Astro Boy (2009)/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders meets Astro Boy (2009). Voice: A AS AS ASTR ASTRO ASTRO B ASTRO BO ASTRO BOY Female: There we are, floating peacefully in the sky. Metro City, the jewel in the crown. Beautiful, isn't it? But how did we get here? A century ago, the founders of Metro City... ...seeing our world was changing... ...took Mount and lifted it out of the Earth and into the sky. ...a floating paradise. We don't really know what happens in these days... ...on the strange and mysterious surface we left behind. But life in Metro City is better than ever. Thanks to our friends, the Robots. Robots do our shopping. They cook for us. They serve our meals. They take good care of us. They even do the really important things like... ...reminding us to call Momma on her birthday. What else, raising our children, building our buildings... ...taking care of our city... ...or making sure we were all fit and healthy. For these guys... no job is too big. Or too small. First, Robots do a all of things that frankly, We didn't just don't wanted to do anymore. Oh, no! No worries, folks. That street will get cleaned. The best and brightest are then get picked for the more exciting tasks. This lucky guy is starting his first day at his new job. And it's all thanks to this man. Dr. Tenma, head of the Ministry of Science and father of Modern Robotics. Thanks to him and the incredible innovations... Hey, Toby, isn't that your dad? - It sure is. Hush! Our friends the Robots helps us. Thousands are created every day... ...and thousands are disposed of... ...in the great and never ending cycle that... ...substains life in our great city. Thanks for everything, guys. May you rust in peace! Okay, students. Ready for our pop quiz? What? - No! Begin! I'm so busted! Yes, Toby? Is there a problem? - There's no problem. I'm just finished and I'd like to leave. - Finished? The rocket science wasn't excatly rocket science. Well, I don't suppose there's much point in you staying. Good luck, guys. Just like his father. Hello, Master Toby! Did you have a good day? - The best, Orrin. Thank you, Master Toby. Very good throw. Hello, son. - Hello, sir. How was school? - Oh, great! Mr. Pistachio dropped a pop quiz on us but... ...I'm pretty sure, I got a 100 %. That's good, son. Very good. But I don't want you to become complacent. It's important to keep studying. Onward and upward, Toby! Sure, Dad. I'm very sad, I'd take you that symposium on quantum mechanics... But I'm afraid, I'd have to take a rain check again. You... you promised! I'm sorry, Toby, but it's unavoidable. President Stone's work for the unveiling of the "Peacekeeper". "The Peacekeeper"? You gotta be kidding me! - I never kid. Goodbye, son. "The Peacekeeper", huh? Hey, Orrin, change of plan. Take me to the Ministry of Science. I'm sorry, Master Toby... ...but you father gave me strict instructions to... Stop it! What are you doing back there? Hey! Hey! Next stop, Ministry of Science! Are you ready to blow me way today, Tenma? To make my hairs stand up? To knock my socks off? Yes, yes... Metaphorically speaking. - Oh, that's the spirit. Dr. Elefun is an esteem colleague of mine, Mr. President. He may be resistant to having his discoveries used... ...for military purposes. Oh, you leave Dr. Elefun to me. Dad! Hold it! - Hold it! What are you doing here? I gave Orrin specific instructions to... I wanted to see the demonstration. You're always talking about "The Peacemaker"... Really, Toby? - Your boy? Yes, sir. - Well, let him tag along. Releasing the potential threat. It will be good for him. Good education. Yes, sir. So you are interested in robots, son? Robot weapons? - Absolutely. Though, I'm sure you'll agree... ...the latest D-Class Interceptor targeting system... ...is quite old fashioned. Nobody likes a smarty pants! Take this boy to a safe place and keep him there. What? Dad! - I think for the best, Toby. But you said, I could see the Peacekeeper! You still can... ...on tonight's news, like everybody else. Ladies and gentlemen... ...allow me to present... Blue core energy! Blue core energy! A new self-sustaining power source. Much stronger than nuclear energy... ...and infinitely cleaner. The raw materials came from space. A fragment of a star. Millions of light years away, but no longer even exists. This is now all that's left of it. Properly harnessed, this small sphere... ...could transform not only Metro City... ...but life of those on the surface as well. Imagine cleaning Earth's water... Imagine bringing back the forests. Imagine overcoming the effects of centuries of pollution. I know, he's bit of a dreamer, ...but he's a brilliant scientist. He's a dangerous idiot who happens to have a high IQ. There's no such thing as a free lunch. When we extract the depositive blue energy from the fragment... ...we'll be left with this highly unstable by product... ...negative red energy! Oh, I like that one. Women voters are partial to the colour red, you know? Until we discover, how to safelty dispose it... What? What are you doing? Stop! Keep the cores apart or you will kill us all! Do as he says. This is outrageous! What are you intending to do with it? I'm gonna give the people of the city a reason to re-elect me. How? There's only one way you can, doctor. I'm gonna kick some butt. This is so unfair. Now cool off, hot shot. Please don't leave me in here, sir. I can't stand small places anywhere but here. Easy, kid! You're like 13 yrs old. It's time, you grew backbone. Thanks for the life lesson... ...and thank you for this! As one friend to another, don't do this, Tenma. Oh, come on, Elefun. You know it as well as I do, without military funding... ...all of our research, ...including yours, would grind to a halt! Start it up! I told, President Stone... You gotta bring up the big guns! I've heard enough for Toby! Now, the blue core. Hold on! This blue core is all sweetness and light, right? Like, "Save the Dolphins" and "Give Peace A Chance"? It's pure positive energy. Call me a dreamer, but... ...I think we'll get a bit more bank rob using the red one. Oh, you're not joking! Sir, we're not putting something that dangerous... ...into something that dangerous. Listen, Tenma! I gotta an election to win! I need my robot to be fighter and not a lover! Load the red one. - I won't. Hm, then I'll do it. Move over, sweetheart! - Hey! No! It's like a videogame! Core loaded. Piece of cake! Activate weapon drones! I hate this job! Wow! I gotta get a better look. I've been checking the classifieds. - I hear you. He's using that drone against the other drones. How could that be possible? It's called adaptive technology. You can absorb and control anything. Well, I may have flunked out of college... ...but I was right about the red core! He'll say anything, you're the only one's with the brains. Sir? Dad? Dad! - Toby! I can't open it! I can't open it! Help me! Dad, help! - Toby! Dad! - It's going to be okay, Toby! I'm going to get you out! Everything's going to be fine! I promise! Toby! Burn out! Whe... Where is Toby? Where's my son? I'm so sorry, Tenma. Toby. It's all my fault! He hasn't eaten or slept for days. - I know. He's gone crazy, hasn't he? If you lose your son like that... ...and you don't regret, ...you're not a human being. Clear the lab. He looks just like him! Doesn't it? A perfect replica. Plus, I have uploaded all of Toby's memories. It'll think it is Toby. - Don't expect too much, Tenma. It has the most advanced defense systems ever created. I won't lose him again. Did you bring what I asked? I couldn't refuse a grieving father. The core is unpredictable. I can't guarantee, what effect... - It's gonna make it perfect! Perfect! Just like Toby was. Dad? Toby! Dad! Welcome back, son! Thank you, Elefun! I'm gonna take it... ...him, home now. Quality time! Bonding! All the good things! Bye, Dr. Elefun. Bye, Toby! Incredible! Dad? Good morning, son. How do you feel? Kinda weird. Have I been sick or something? No, you're fine, Toby. You're perfect. You are wonderful. Oh, that's great, because... Are you okay? No! Uh, I must be malfunctioning! Wires crossing, huh? It can't be you! You are... Oh, my gosh! You are... You are... - Hey, Orrin, you okay? You're... gonna be late for school. Well, I... I must say it... ...it's very nice to see you again. Sit down, Toby. I want to talk to you. - Sure, Dad. It's about school. I have decided you shouldn't go anymore, son. I'm gonna teach you at home. Myself! - Sounds good to me. Hey, Orrin, looks like we're gonna be hanging out together. Together? Oh! Wow, that would be very nice, Master Toby! Oh, dear! Please, Toby, just let the robot do it's things. Sorry. Hey, if you're gonna be home as well as me. What about the ministry, your job? My job now... ...is to be your father. I'm so freaked! Let's start with something familiar. Four natural calculus. It's your favorite. I guess it is. If, sir wishes perhaps I could help Master Toby with... Oh, bad idea. Bad idea. I'm a robot. What am I thinking? Wrong way! Okay... Here. Excellent. Yeah! Interesting solution. Good! Good! Bravo, wonderful, excellent... Toby! First grades on first day! You ain't seen nothing yet. Howdy? Let's get back to basics. Remember this one? Kant's "Critique of pure reason". I used to read to you in bed when you were little. To put me to sleep? - Yes! You asked for it every night! That's not quite what I... - Just try rereading these. To get the old brain humming again. More! Next! Beautiful! I got it! I got it! Sweet, Orrin! You're the man! Yes! You know, I haven't had this much fun since... Well, ever! Check this out! I'm impressed! Not knocked out, but impressed. That's nothing! Watch this! Now that is impressive, Master Toby! Just Toby is fine, Orrin. Toby! What are you doing? I said to read these books, not destroy them. I... I just wanted to test Da Vinci's theories. I, perhaps... ...encouraged... ...Master Toby, ...sir. You should not be wearing that hat. A robot should not be wearing my son's... ...Toby's hat. Dad, it's fine. I don't even like that hat. I think you should go to your room. But, Dad... - Do as what you're told! Tenma? What's wrong? I think I made a terrible mistake. I thought he would be like Toby! But it's not! It is strange. he's very strange. Strange? Strangish, how? - He's brilliant! As Toby was, but different. Well, you can't expect him to be a carbon copy. Give time for him, Tenma! - You don't understand! He was made to replace Toby! But everytime I look at him... ...it just reminds me that Toby is gone! He's never coming back. What's different? I haven't seen dad angry before. Look at the haircut on that one! It's like he got horns! - Horns? Good one! What you mean, horns? It's gel. Wait! I can understand you? - Wow, that's creepy! What is? - Looks like he can understand us! Don't be a dummy. - I can hear what you're saying. It is as if he can hear what we're saying. There's no way! He is a human! Come on, let's go and clean some statues. Okey-dokey! How can I understand what you're saying? You are robots! - You don't want any trouble. Wait up! I just wanna know what's going on? What's happening to me? Okay, guys. Let's back up, very carefully. Oh, no! Do not go so fast! We're coming! That's weirdy for me! Wait, this steak is undercooked. This is so cool! I gotta show dad. How can my approval ratings be this low? I was very popular in high school. I've cut taxes for a lot of very influential friends. What more do you people want!? We're tracking an unidentified object... ...flying over Metro City, sir! The surface fellas are firing at us? Oh, this is what I've been waiting for. Declare war on them. This is gonna get me re-elected! This didn't come from the surface, sir! - Then, it's my opponent. He's taking the golves off, he's playing hardball. It's blue core energy, sir! - What? Elefun, told me that the blue core was destroyed. Give me a location, alert all units. I must have that thing now! I got here as fast as I could. Where is he? Where's Toby? - I sent him to his room. Please, just deactivate him and take him away! I can't bare to see his face again. Come on, Tenma! You can't just throw him away like a piece of junk. Dad? What's going on? Why you're talking about me like this? Toby, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding. You are not actually, an entirely ordinary boy. I know! Dad, I can fly! I can drill my way through solid rock, it's amazing! How did I think, this could work? What's wrong with me? Why don't you love me anymore? He's programmed with the memories of your own son, Tenma! Programmed? - Doesn't that mean anything to you? But he isn't my son. Dad! I'm... I'm not your dad. You're not Toby. You are a copy of Toby. Not my son, a robot! And... and I... ...don't want you... ...anymore! - No! No! Toby, wait! I can't see into the future, but I'm sure... ...there's a place for you, you just have to find it. He's my father! This is my house! It's all I know. - Everyone has a destiny, Toby. Didn't you hear? I'm not Toby. Please Elefun. It's true! What? Sir, we've located the signal source, but... It... it's a child. Readings for the core are off the chart! Is that Tenma's boy? Of course not. Holy cow! Tenma must have lost his mind! Bring it in! This is Stinger one, set weapons to capture. Oh, no! Woah! He just took off! Commander, engage the subject with intend to capture. What you guys want? Command center, we have him in our sight! Ta-da! Aah! Oh, my God! I'm... just gonna take these things back. I'm getting married! Get him! Where'd he go? Huh? What!? We got him, we're coming home. No! No! No! Oh, no! Send in the "Spirit of Freedom". Destroy the robot and collect the core. You're safe. Again? What's with you, guys? - I love you. Come on, then! Fire! Finish it. Touch down! Hey, where's he going? - He's falling to the surface, sir. Get him back! I'm declaring a state of national emergency. Leave for all military personnel is cancelled... ...until Tenma's boy is found. Welcome to your new home, kid. Hello! Batteries! He's got new batteries. Can I've few volts for better... - Batteries? Help me son, I'm afraid and... Table for only one? Smoking or non smoking? Smoking! I'm smoking! I'm definitely smoking. You're one of us now, and happy to meet you. Oh, no, I'm... No! No, I'm not one of you guys. - You're a robot, ain't you? Yes, but... - Welcome to the scrappy. This is where we all end up, sooner or later. No way! I'm not ready yet. Hey! Hey, get off me! What are you doing? Get off! Incoming! What do I do? Dad. Who... Who's there? You like me, huh? Trash Can. So, are you lost, Trash Can? I know, I sure am. What is it, boy? Someone's in trouble? Oh, no! Trash Can, wait up! Over here? Whoa! Is this, it? Hello? It could be miles down. The hole looks pretty... ...deep! Quick, get those strings on. Hurry! - Good work, boy. Here, for you. Hey! Hey, knock it off! That's not a robot. - It's a kid. Huh, that's... that's right, I'm a kid. Like you. - What? We want robots, not kids! Stupid garbage eater! So where you from non-robot? - I'm from Metro City. Metro City! Can you beleive it, guys? He comes from Metro City and he's actually talking to me. Are you feeling okay? - Oh, my God, he talked to me twice. This is definitely going in my diary... ...as the most exciting day of my life. Okay, I get it. You don't like people from Metro City. Metro City... robots with hand and foot. I would love to visit, just for one day. They wouldn't let you in. They've strict "No losers from the surface allowed" policy. Anyway, why would you wanna go someplace... ...where people think you are garbage? I mean, look at this... Can you beleive, someone just threw it away? Finders-Keepers! So what are you doing down here? I don't know yet. Looking for something, I guess. Somewhere. - Did you ran away? Not exactly. They sorta suggested that I'd find a new place. Whatever that means. Dude, it means that they kicked you out. Well, I... - I'm Zane. I'm Widget. - Hi, I'm Sludge. And I'm older than her. - By 90 seconds. And I am Cora. What's your name? Oh, it's... Viva la robot revolution! What just happened? Did you see the human's face? They were quaking in their capitalistic boots. Don't worry, brother. You are safe. You've been rescued by... The Robot Revolutionary Front. I'm Sparx, the brightest. - And I'm Robotsky, the muscle. I'm Mike, the fridge. I'm the fridge. You are now liberated. Go ahead, comrade. Take your first step as a free robot. Take it! Take it! It feels different, doesn't it? It feels wetter. - It feels wetter! Liberation! Yeah! - What are you doing? Sorry. I'll... I'll pick it up. - Yes, please. You look like a pretty advanced model, if I may say so, robot. Just out of interest, there's no peculiar reason for me asking... ...are you... Laws of Robotics? Hm, remind me? A robot cannot harm a human... ...be the cause of any harm to a human. Blah, blah, blah, boring, boring, boring. Well, I don't really wanna harm anybody. Nonsense! The RRF is dedicated to freeing robot kind from human's slavery, ...by any means necessary. Any means! Any means necessary. What is your name, comrade? Toby. - Toby? That's not much of a name, now you must add bit more to it. Something like... The Ice Maker! Yeah! Or The Annihilator. Or Pauline. Well, I guess... Hey, we haven't come up with a new name for you yet. What about... What about Astro? - Oh, be quiet! If you can't come up with a sensible suggestion... ...then kindly, mind your own business. Sorry. - Think. Think. I got it! - What? Astro! - Oh, that's marvellous. That is... It's modern, little space age. I love it. Thanks, guys. Well, I'd better get going. Show, Astro, the plan. As you wish, comrade. This is the Ham Egg. Nice. - The likes of him enslave our kind. We need to make an example of Ham Egg. We wanna do something so horrible, so frightening, so shocking... ...that the humans will be forced to free all the robots. What are you gonna do? - We're gonna sneak into town... And lie and wait for Ham Egg. - And? And when he shows... - Yes? Let me remind that we're forced to follow the Laws of Robotics. Okay. - We're gonna... ...just tickle him with a feather! Viva la robot revolution! - That's the plan? We are ready to go in purchasing the feather. Oh, bloody! - You okay? How did you find our secret hideout? You guys really need to work on your camouflage skills. Don't make us dismantle you, we just want the kid back. Kid? What're you talking about? He is a... You want a piece of me, Tin Man? Be cool. I'm a undercover robot from Metro City. Yeah, I knew it! Viva la robot revolution! These guys aren't doing any harm. Let's just leave them. - Whatever you say. Thank you, brother. The RRF are forever in your debt. So, what is your name? Toby, but... that's not who I really am. You see... - Dude, it's a simple question. My name is Astro. Call me Astro. - Cool! Sounds modern. - Little space age, I love it. Hold on, I'll be right there. Good afternoon. - Excuse me, robot, thank you. Search the apartment, leave no stone upturned. Arrest this man. - Yes, sir. What are you doing? Stop! - Where is Tenma's robot-son? He isn't here. - What is the meaning of this? You put the core from my "Peacemaker" into your robot. I'm running for re-election incase you haven't noticed. And we're in an arms race with the surface. An arms race? What, nonsense! It was a stupid mistake. When I lost my son I thought... I would be able to... I thought... I know, I hate loosing too. If you want proof of that, you can ask any of my wives. But we gotta get over our own personal stuff, Tenma. You're head of the Ministry of Science. It's time to move on. Get the core back, get it in "The Peacemaker". Let's some good come from all this mess. When you find the robot, I'll deactivate it. And give you the core. - Good man. Let him go. Let's hope, you'll never find him. So, there's actually people living in these ruins? Ruins? Hey, it may not look much to a Metro City kid... ...but this place is home to us. Here we are. Come on, Astro. Alright. What's the password? Don't make me hurt you. Close enough. Four! Five! - You're out! We are out of apples, we're gonna use grapes. Hey, Cora, did you bring me back something? A perfect gift for a sweet little girl. Thanks! Be careful! Too late! Are you okay? - Sure. We need ten sets of eyes around here. Hey, Ham Egg! Aha, back so soon? You guys find anything good to me today? I don't know, kids. Lot of dead batteries, lot of elbows here. The knee joint's of a toilet cleaning robot? I told ya, I need hands. - We'd have got better stuff but this... Well, well. - His name is Astro. He is from Metro City. - Metro City? Wow! I used to work there, once upon a time. Really? Why am I running a crummy body repair shop down here... ...when I could be creating state of the art robots in Metro City? Well, no, I didn't mean to... - Relax, son. We are a family here, we're allowed to ask questions. The answer is... ...I love robots! Especially the discarded ones. The more banged up they are, the more abused... ...the more I like getting them back on their feet. Oh, wow! It's almost a religious thing with me, ...kind of like the way, saints feel about the poor, ...or what women feel about shoes, ...or fat people feel about donuts, ...or, uh... I'll stop with fat people and donuts. So you're not into enslaving robots? What? - He ran into the RRF. I don't enslave robots. I love robots! They're our friends... ...and we rely on them for our daily bread. Speaking of which, are any of you misfits hungry? Let me guess... ...take a pizza again? More like, taken out of trash again. Picky, picky! It's only a couple of days old. Look, this one still has toppings. Hey, haven't you forgotten something? What they've forgotten, son? Grace? - Exactly. Grace! - What? Turn on the TV, sweetheart. Would you please? That's my girl. Well, bon appetit! Yo, new guy, you're gonna eat that? You can have it if you want it. Don't be so nice, you're gonna starve to death. Or be the only survivor. So tell me, Astro, do your folks know where you are? I don't have any parents. Oh, I'm very sorry. Did you lose them? Or even sadder, did they lose you? No... The truth is, I'm actually a... I'm a... A what? Don't worry, son. We are all orphans down here. Nothing to be ashamed about. So none of you have parents? - Parents? Are you kidding me? This whole place is a parent-free zone. I was born in the scrappy. I was raised by wild dogs. - Really? Are you sure, it wasn't wild pigs? Feeling homesick for Metro City, Astro? No. - Me neither. I was the head of Advanced Robotics at the Ministry of Science. Oh, yeah, right up there with Tenma and other monkey. What happened? - What always happens to geniuses. They were intimidated by my talents, my ideas... Though, they threw me away like an old battery. I'm sorry. Not your problem. You know, I got a hunch about you, Astro... ...there's always room for a good kid in this family. Now, how about getting some shine? Good night... son. Good night, Ham Egg. I'm gonna tell them, just... not yet, okay? Hey, quit bugging me. I said, I would. I just wanted to get used to me first. What is Ham Egg want all these parts for? - He's a genius. He can make cool robots from pretty much any old scrap. And then he puts them into Ham Egg's Robot Games! Robot Games? - There are tradition down here. It's kind of a Roman thing. - And it's pretty cool. You're not gonna find much here. It's a graveyard. Mr. Metro City's first day and he's already an expert. You'd be surprised, I know a thing or two about robots. Hey, guys, I think we got something! See? Coming! Hey, what's the matter, boy? Unless, makes me a wish, I could read. Nice try, Rust Bucket! Whoa! Cora! Hey! I think I found something! That's just an old robot construction... ...it fell to the surface, like a 100 years ago. Do you think Ham Egg could use it? Yeah, if he had a robot like that... ...he'd make a fortune in the game, but it's just junk. We used to have picnics in it's head. Just give me a minute. - It weighs hundreds of tons! What you're gonna do? Put it in your backpack? She'd flip if she knew what I could carry. Zog! I know, you're not dead. You're just pretending. Come on, big guy. Time to wake up. Zog, let me help you. Come on! Okay, Tiger, show me what you got. Hold it right there, Twinkle-Toes! What are you? Some kind of ice skater? You're planning on ballroom-dancing with this guy? Or you're gonna fight him? That's better! Now, hit him below the belt! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get him in a headlock. And pound him! Pound him! Use your thumbs! Great! Great! And I think you have the makings of a champion. Hi, Ham Egg! Sorry about your robot. What? Oh, him? He wasn't really working out, anyway. But, hey, this guy, is something else! Look at the size of it's feet. Look at those feet! Not your carbon fibre plastic junk on this guy. That's solid pig iron! Astro got it running. But I'm still having trouble believing it. Oh, it's been dead for atleast a century. How did you do it? Please tell me. How did you do it? I just kicked it, you know, like a vending machine. Give me back my money! It was nothing. - You hear that, kids? A genius... modesty. I didn't think it occured in nature. You're almost too good to be true, kid. Keep this up and I may just have to adopt you. Holy cow! This thing's got enough to run a city. Whoa, what's that? - Oh, nothing, son. Just another machine with mind of it's own. bAlright performed by Supergrass/b Ready, guys? We are young, we run green. Keep our teeth, nice and clean. See our friends, see the sights, feel alright. We wake up, we go out, smoke a fag, Put it out, see our friends, See the sights, feel alright. Are we like you? I can't be sure, Of the scene, as she turns, We are strange in our worlds. But we are young. Are we like you? I can't be sure, Of the scene, as she turns, Hey, I could have... And you were... How did you do that? I'm faster than I look. Keep our teeth, nice and clean, See our friends, see the sights, feel alright. Everybody's saying, "Limburger!". Limburger! Good night, Zog. Hey, Trash Can. You wanna play? Fetch! Oops! Hey! Hey, are you there? Hey, you should not scare people! How is your head? - I think it's fine. Sometimes, when the sky is clear, you can call Metro City. You call Metro City? Yes, haven't you ever call and hang up? This phone is not working! I will try... - Okay, try... Okay, take it. It's not like new, but it has a signal... It's not bad. You are talanted. Oh, yes. Oh, please pick up. That's me, Cora... I miss you... Is everything okay? - Sometimes it's interesting to know... If they've noticed that I've left? Who? - My parents. Parents? - Exactly! Now you know the truth. What are you waiting for? Go tell the others, ...that Cora is trying to call home. To find her nanny's address. Everyone has secrets. I won't tell anynody. You can trust me. I know. You're a good guy, Astro. Can... can I tell you something? My secret. - Sure. That's what friends are for, right? Do you ever feel like, you just don't fit? Like you're different to everbody else? Kind of an outsider. Of course, everyone feels like that sometimes. Well, the last few days have been different for me. I mean, being with all you guys and Ham Egg. The thing I need to tell you is, I'm a... I'm kind of a... I'm a... - Yeah? I'm a... really starting to like it here with you. With you guys. - Yeah? Well, we like you too, Astro. Hey, Trash Can. I know, it's not the same thing... ...but isn't Ham Egg sorta like our dad now? Yeah, I guess. Robot Revolutionary Front... ...transform! He knocked me. Which part of being a ninja that you didn't understand? What's a ninja? Bring out the secret weapon. I've been looking for that. Yeah! Viva la robot revolution! Today is the day, we've all been waiting for. Give them a hand, folks. The kid in the red boots. He's the one who got this killing machine up and running. Look at him... Ham Egg! You're a golden child. Ham Egg really likes you. I like him too. What's he mean by "Killing Machine"? Well, the robots fights until one of them is destroyed. What? - Don't worry. Zog is gonna crush them all. That's what happens at the Robot Games? Then what did you expect? Rock, Paper, Scissors? Who is the robot? - I'm the robot! Who is the robot? - I'm the robot! No mercy. - No mercy! No mercy! No mercy! Mercy? - Nice knowing you, kid. I thought it was a show, not a slaughter. They are just robots, son. I thought you liked robots. - I do. But at the end of the day, they're junk waiting to happen. Huh? - I know. Some of those most advanced robots from Metro City... ...programmed to smile and laugh just like us. Really? - Oh, yeah. Unfortunately, they don't have real emotions. Which is why I don't have no problem doing this! It works! I don't beleive it! - What are you doing? I stole this from Dr. Tenma... ...after he fired me from the Ministry of Science! Oh, who cares? Why did you do that to Astro? He's our friend! - I thought, I raised you well! Are you blind? He's a robot! He is... That's not true. It can't be true! Somebody programmed him to be nice. He's not really nice... ...he's just an incredibly powerful machine. But he was so... - I know, sweetheart. It's gonna be tough. What are you gonna do with him? - Take a wild guess. Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! And all you, tramps, walking in without buying your tickets! Allow me to present Astro Boy! I know... I know, you're wondering... ...what a nice looking kid like that doing in a place like this? That ain't no kid, folks. That's a robot! From Metro City. Get this, folks! Astro personally told me... ...he doesn't think much of our fighting robots. Thanks to all, bunch of sissies. Thinks, they're all trailer butt trash. He didn't say that. He didn't say, he was a robot either. That is what we've all been waiting for. A fight between the surface and Metro City! Let's get it on! I'm not fighting. I'm not doing this. Go, Astro! Bring out the Little Stinker. Wanna play with us? Us? - Yes, us! Hey, fella! I have a boom-boom! Get him! Get him! Get him! Get him! Get him! Stand back! We got a feather. - What are you doing? And we're not afraid to use it. Am I spoken in haste? Why fight, brothers? A great robot once said... Aah, my nose! We've located Tenma's son, sir. I win again. And now, the final challenger! A robot so fierce, so powerful... ...even I'm afraid of him. I give you... the mighty Zog! Oh, no! Let's see how Astro Boy does aganist a robot... ...powered with same energy he's got. I'm not fighting you, Zog. I mean it. I won't fight. Oh, no! Great, I love you! So big finale! I said fight! I won't fight. Fight! That's enough! - What's the matter with you? They are just machines, they'll do what I tell them. What? I'm gonna get embarrassed... ...by some suited up hot shot from Metro City? A 100 years old bulldozer from New Jersey? I don't think so! I'm turning your bolts off! Stop! The laws of robotics... ...you can't hurt a human. It's been that way for 50 years. I'm old school! Look. What kind of robot are you? We failed to recruit the big pirate! What are they doing here? Seize the robot and secure the area. Hey! Zog, stop, stop! Put them down. Doesn't matter anymore. Okay. - Okay. I'm sorry, I tried to tell you. - Keep moving. Trash Can, no! Hey, get off me, you dumb robot! Get off! It's okay, Trash Can. President Stone's approval ratings reached new low today... ...when he failed to show up for his televised debate with Robert Logan. The man, many have been thinking as next President of Metro City. No dime dirty hippie is gonna sit in my Oval office... ...eat mung beans and stinking of patchouli oil. I've got the blue core. My Peacemaker's gonna start a war with the surface. It's bound to get me re-elected. Why the long-face, robot boy? We're taking you home to your dad. Care for a drink? Very funny, Mr. President. The experiment is over. I want the blue core removed transferred into the Peacemaker, now! Will you help me unplug him? This is where we created him. Well, "uncreate" him! Unplug him! It's a matter of national security. Let me talk to him first. Hello, Dr. Elefun. - Hello, Toby. Toby? Nobody has called me that for a while. This isn't your fault, you know? You're fantastic. Absolutely first class, superb, wonderful. Thank you. You know, I tried to find my place in the world. I... I thought I'd found it. But I guess fitting in can be a lot more complicated than it seems. huh? Dear boy, if you only knew... I think maybe, this is what supposed to happen. This is my destiny. Buhuhu. It's a machine, come on, let's get moving people. This is wrong, Tenma, you know it. The President is right. It's just a machine! Goodbye, Dr. Elefun. Load the blue core into The Peacekeeper. I got a press conference scheduled in ten minutes. I'm sorry. Don't be. I'm sorry, I couldn't have been a better Toby for you... ...dad. Well, Tenma. Is it done? It's done. Good man. When I'm re-elected, you can have the funding... ...to make as many little toys as you want. No! If you want the core, you're gonna have to kill me. Tenma! - No! I created the core. They're gonna have to kill me. Well, I think Metro City can learn to cope without you. Hand it over. It appears, I don't have it! Tenma! Tenma, open this! Open that door! Oh, please. I said, open that door! Never! - Now! Lost. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Wow! What... what are you doing? You may not be Toby... ...but you're still my son. Dad. Now, fly. Fly! No! No! Arrest them immediately. I want them shot for treason. We're gonna have to use the Peacemaker to get the blue core back. Don't use the red core. The negative energy, we can't know how it will behave. After many conflicts between positive and negative energy... ...the negative always prevails. Look at Human history. Look at me. My point, excat! Turn this thing on. - I won't. I have 50 reporters waiting outside! Turn it on. - You don't understand the technology! Technology? Who cares about technology? Who understands technology? It's a robot, it will do what I say. Red core loaded. You ready to do as you're told? You ready to rock and roll? Sir? Destroy the boy robot, bring back the blue core. What are you? Deaf? I told you to destroy the boy robot... And bring back the blue core. Everybody out! Now! Move it! Uh, sorry, guys... ...I'm getting word that President Stone may be slightly delayed. Is this thing on? What? Where are you going? Come back! - Monster, stand down! By order of President Stone. This is the life, buddy. Smooth sail. Sorry, guys. - Oh, no! It's that crazy flying kid again! - I'm a robot, just like you. What are you doing all the way out here? We got tried of the rat-race. We dropped out. We're trying to live more naturally, you know, like real birds. What's that? - You know what humans are like! New Year's? 4th of July? Mother's Day? We gotta do something! - What? Help the humans? We are robots. It's not our problem. Yeah, forget about them. What ever they did for us? He's right. According to the laws of robotics, we gotta go help. A Squeezy bottle's gotta do, what a Squeezy bottle's gotta do. Where you are? Where are you, robot boy? Oh, no! There you are. What? But... Huh, cool! That has to be Astro. I don't care if he's a robot. I miss him. - I hear ya. When the going gets tough, smart people take a hike. Bye-bye, kids. What do you want? An apology? Nope, just the car. - I would love oblige you, but... Come on, I love you, guys. Please. Freaking robots! Gotcha! The city elected me! I own it. It's mine! Hey! I'm voting for the other guy! What? Thank you. Anytime you need me. What? I got machine guns... in my butt? You gotta be kidding me. Batter up! Homerun! Astro? - Cora! Thanks, guys. Hey, who's driving? Trash can, faster! Move over! Are we going up? - No, the city is falling down. Cora, I've to take care of this. - Astro, no. Astro! Look. Fighting comrades, to arms! I've got three arms. Where is he? Is he really be okay? - I hope so. Hey, ugly! Down here. We demand immediately that you cease oppressing... ...our Comrade Astro. We may not be allowed to harm humans... ...but there's nothing that say... ...we can't do some serious damage to a monster. Aye, comrades? Oh, look over there. Where are you, robot boy? I know you're still alive. You can't hide from... That all you got? Come here! The party's over, kid. Blue core obtained. Toby! Dad. I don't understand. Why didn't it absorb me? Because it can't. If the red and blue core come together, well... ...you both die. Come on, son, we need to get far away. Where are you, Astro? Where is your robot friend? Where is he? I got an election to win. And I want that core. Where is he hiding? Tell me! You hear me? Where is he? We have to go. - This is it. This is what I was created for. This... is my destiny. Toby, now! I'm sorry, but this is who I am. Onward and upward... ...Dad. No! Huh, you're back for more? Wait, wait! No-no... wait, wait! No! My son. - Dad. Get out of me. No! Get out! Get us out of here. - I'm trying. No! No! Oh, nuts! Son. Guards, seize this girl immediately! She kicked me. She kept kicking me. President Stone, sir. You're under arrest. No, you can't do this to me. I got an election to win. Astro? - Astro? Astro? - Astro? Astro! Oh, no! Oh, Astro. Who was he? - That robot saved the Metro city. Why would he care? Because that robot had more humanity... ...than most of us. Who are you? - I'm a friend of his. From the surface. - You're from the surface? Can you fix him? - No. I'm afraid, no. His blue core was unique. Now it's died with him. - It's not fair. All he ever did was help people. Not just people. Astro brought Zog back to life. How? - The blue stuff. Do... do you have any of that blue stuff left? Do you think, you could spare some for our friend here? Dad! Cora! What happened? Is the Peacekeeper gone? Yes. But... How am I still... Thank you, Zog. - No big deal. Astro... I think you finally found your place in the world. You are a hero. A robot with the heart of a lion. And everyone finally knows it. I love happy endings. Would you? - Sure. Thanks. Cora? Cora! - Cora! Mom? Dad? - Where have you been, sweetie? We've searched high and low for you. - Really? Viva la robot revolution! It's looks-like all the interesting stuff's over. How typical! Just typical. - Thanks for your help, guys. Oh, it was nothing. - Yeah, when you think about it, Sparxy. It really was nothing. Are you trying to upset me? Will you be wanting the car, sir? I don't want you to call me "Sir" anymore, Orrin. In fact, take the day off. Go on and enjoy yourself with the robot ladies. Thank you, Dr. Tenma. Call me Bill. I'm so freaked right now. Everybody, take cover! We're under an alien attack! Wait! Are you sure you're ready for this, Astro? I was made ready!